


Not Me

by muvns95



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muvns95/pseuds/muvns95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rutinitas itu membuatnya sadar apa yang diinginkannya. Namun, bukan dia yang pantas yang untuk mendapatkannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! sebenarnya saya merasa gak pantas buat upload cerita ini T_T  
> tapi rasanya ngga tenang sebelum nulis apa yang ada di pikiran saya beberapa hari ini ;;;  
> ide ini muncul ketika saya liat lirik lagu mysterious messenger. saya udah ngerasa seven x mc itu canon banget kalo diliat dari lirik lagunya, jadi saya ngebayangin gimana seven saat kita lagi ada di rute lain.
> 
> hati-hati karena mungkin isi cerita mengandung spoiler, dan isi chat (yang saya lambangkan dengan tanda kutip satu (' ')) tidak sepersis yang ada di gamenya.
> 
> dan terakhir, maaf format, pemilihan kata, dan alurnya masih berantakan. saya ngebut bikin ini haha. lain waktu akan saya perbaiki. semoga kalian suka ^^

Senyum itu terulas kembali di wajahnya. Ia tahu, bahwa lawan bicaranya di sebrang sana pun ikut tersenyum.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu senang bercanda, namun rekannya yang lain kadang malah kesal menanggapinya. Karena itulah, rasa bahagia membuncah di dadanya ketika ada orang yang senang dengan candaan yang ia buat.

 

'Aku tidak percaya kau dapat mengerti candaan Seven'

"lihat, ada 'kan orang yang mengerti candaanku?!" Senyum kemenangan kini tergambar di wajah Seven.

.

.

Baru beberapa hari ia mengenal dan mengawasi wanita itu--- awalnya ia mengawasi karena tuntutan pekerjaan yang diberikan padanya. Tapi sekarang, hal itu sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya.

Memang, rasanya tak sopan memasuki privasi orang lain seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ia harus tetap berhati-hati, satu kali ia lengah maka kekacauan bisa saja terjadi. Kekacauan yang bahkan bisa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Dan ia tak mau jika harus ada lagi satu orang yang pergi dari organisasi ini.

 

Seven menyimpan ponselnya, lalu kembali terfokus pada layar komputer. Sesekali ia menoleh pada layar cctv yang ada di sebelah kanannya--- hanya untuk memastikan keadaan di sana pun aman terkendali.

Waktu berlalu, hari berganti, dan wanita itu telah membaur seutuhnya dengan organisasi ini. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ada rasa kagum yang dirasakan oleh Seven. Kini ia yakin, wanita itu bukanlah seseorang yang bisa mengancam organisasi ini. Ia telah percaya sepenuhnya pada wanita itu.

 

* * *

 

Setiap harinya, ada ucapan penyemangat yang dikatakan wanita itu. Seven dengan tulus mengucapkan terimakasih, karena hal itu telah menjadi salah satu motivasi baginya untuk bekerja. Lalu semakin lama, Seven mulai menyadari ia terus mengharapkan sapaan dan ucapan semangat darinya. Padahal ia tahu, wanita itu ramah pada semuanya, bukan hanya pada dirinya saja. Tapi meski begitu, ada ego dalam dirinya yang membuat ia mengharapkan lebih.

Ia tahu penyebabnya, ia tahu apa perasaan ini, namun sebelum berkembang lebih besar lagi, Seven berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu.

 

Karena….

 

'kurasa aku menyukainya'

Satu baris yang baru saja muncul di chatroom itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan bagi seven untuk menekan perasaannya.

 

'wah-- benarkah?!'

'Aku sudah menyangka ini akan terjadi!'

Ya, dia bisa melihatnya. Dua orang itu semakin hari semakin dekat. Tak mustahil bagi mereka untuk berbagi perasaan yang sama.

 

Tanpa disadarinya, ia tersenyum pahit. Rasa sesak di dadanya membuat ia merasa mampu untuk mengacak apapun yang ada di meja kerjanya. Berbanding terbalik dengan emoji gembira yang baru saja ia kirimkan di chatroom.

 

'mengapa harus aku yang mengawasinya'

'mengapa harus aku yang bisa melihatnya setiap hari'

Pikiran itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya 

 

Dengan lemas, ia menekan keypad di layar ponselnya.

'kalau begitu aku akan kembali bekerja, sampai nanti!'

Ia sudah bersiap menekan tombol exit, namun---

'Oke, semangat Seven!'

 

"Ah.... Ini keterlaluan"

Rasa sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi.

 

* * *

 

Belum sampai ia menyelesaikan masalah itu, masalah lain datang menghampirinya.

 

'BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BISA MENYURUHNYA TINGGAL DI TEMPAT YANG DIPASANGI BOM?!'

'INI SUDAH KETERLALUAN, SEVEN'

'KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHU KAMI SEBELUMNYA?'

'hei tenanglah, aku sedang berusaha memperbaikinya T_T'

'Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Keselamatannya terancam!'

 

Seven mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"KAU KIRA AKU TIDAK KHAWATIR?! AKU SEDANG BERUSAHA UNTUK MEMBENARKAN SISTEM KEAMANANNYA. JADI BISAKAH KALIAN TENANG SEDIKIT?!" Seven berteriak pada ponselnya kesal.

 

Nyawa orang yang penting dalam hidupnya tengah terancam, mana mungkin seven mengabaikan nya begitu saja. Diliriknya layar cctv di atas mejanya, nampak wajah khawatir yang cukup membuat seven merasa sangat bersalah.

"Bertahanlah, demi apapun aku berjanji akan membuatmu tetap aman"

 

* * *

 

'Seven! Terima kasih banyak!'

 

Seven bisa merasakan kelegaan dari kalimat yang dibacanya. Ia sendiri benar-benar lega setelah bisa memastikan kembali keselamatan wanita itu. Kerja kerasnya… terbayarkan.

Dalam lubuk hatinya seven ingin sekali membawanya pergi dari tempat itu, tapi ia tak bisa. Selain karena dia harus tetap stand by mengawasi segalanya, juga karena sudah ada orang lain yang lebih pantas dan lebih diharapkan untuk menyelamatkannya.

 

Ia tak perlu berada di sampingnya.

Melihatnya bahagia saja, itu sudah cukup bagi seven.

 

Karena sampai kapanpun…. Seven hanya bisa mengawasi nya dari kejauhan.


End file.
